


Eu não queria cair (de amores)

by j520j



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 60's, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Esta fic se passa em 1967, logo após Aziraphale dar água benta para Crowley e afirmar que o demônio “ia rápido demais” para ele.English ==> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904782/chapters/47147374





	Eu não queria cair (de amores)

Eram apenas três da tarde quando Aziraphale decidiu fechar sua loja de livros. Clientes indignados protestaram ao serem expulsos do estabelecimento, avisando que jamais colocariam os pés naquela loja de novo. _Assim espero!_ pensou o anjo, sorrindo ao expulsar todos aqueles hippies do seu estabelecimento.

“Estes humanos de hoje em dia! Cada vez mais atrevidos e se vestindo mal!” o livreiro torceu o nariz. “E cheirando mal! Qual o problema com eles? Hoje, a Inglaterra tem água quente por toda a parte!”

O anjo comentou sobre a ampliação do saneamento básico do país como quem fala do lançamento de um satélite no espaço. Para ele, ainda era a melhor invenção humana depois da literatura. Para quem passou seis mil anos convivendo entre cidadelas humanas com odores de toda a sorte, ter a satisfação de andar em uma rua que não estivesse forrada de merda era um dos motivos para ele amar ainda mais aquele mundo.

Suspirando com prazer, Aziraphale subiu até o andar de cima da loja, onde ficava os seus cômodos pessoais, para preparar um chá e ler um livro novo. Pegou uma seleção de ervas indianas (ele, definitivamente, detestava os modernos saquinhos de chá!), colocou-as em um moedor e depois jogou na água quente. Enquanto aguardava a infusão terminar, foi até a sua enorme estante de livros não lidos (aqueles que ele se recusava, sequer, em deixar à mostra na loja) e pegou um ao acaso.

“Os 39 Degraus, de John Buchan, hmmm, não foi este livro que foi transformado em filme uns anos atrás?” o livreiro soprou a capa, retirando o pó que se acumulava sobre ela. “Faz tempo que estou para ler este livro!”

O anjo tentava sempre se manter em dia com a produção literária humana, mas era quase impossível. Mesmo levando em conta que ele não tinha a necessidade de dormir, e poderia ler durante vinte e quatro horas por vários dias seguidos, ainda havia milhares de títulos fascinantes que ele ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de ler. E isto o aliviava. Afinal, o quão tediosa seria a existência de um ser imortal sem ter algo novo para ler?

O chá estava pronto, a poltrona estava confortável, os óculos estavam em seu rosto (não que o anjo precisasse, mas ele havia se acostumado a eles) e Aziraphale começou a ler. O livro era um suspense que se passava antes da Grande Guerra (hoje, Primeira Guerra Mundial) cujo protagonista era o aventureiro Richard Hannay, uma espécie de James Bond da Era Eduardiana. Estava longe de ser a melhor coisa que o anjo já havia lido, mas era uma boa diversão.

Mas antes de chegar na metade, Aziraphale fechou o livro e o recolocou na estante com um marca-página. Deixaria para termina-lo outra hora. Sem razão aparente, o anjo sentia-se melancólico.

Ele removeu os óculos e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Ficou observando sua própria face no espelho e lembrou-se da descrição do autor sobre o herói Hannay: ‘de lábio superior rígido’. Era interessante como os heróis britânicos, sobretudo os que participavam de histórias de guerra, eram sempre caras durões, sérios e fleumáticos. Sim, a fleuma britânica já era conhecida no mundo todo e isto era um traço do qual eles se orgulhavam.

Pensar nisso fez Aziraphale se sentir ainda mais melancólico.

“Eu sou muito mole.” ele murmurou, ainda encarando o próprio rosto no espelho.

Era interessante o fato de que a maioria dos humanos que conheciam Aziraphale pela primeira vez pensavam, de imediato, que ele era inglês. O anjo sempre teve esta aparência pelo menos quatro mil anos antes da Inglaterra sequer existir. Antes mesmo que a própria linhagem de humanos com pele clara e cabelos loiros surgisse no Cáucaso. Ora, a Grã Bretanha sequer era uma ilha na época em que ele pousou seus pés na Terra pela primeira vez.

Mas ele tinha um apreço especial por aquela terra. Desde que conheceu o rei galês Arthur e tornou-se um cavaleiro a seu serviço, no sexto século, acabou apegando-se aquele clima úmido e aquele povo tão peculiar. Ele testemunhou a invasão anglo-saxã, o domínio normando, a Guerra dos Cem anos, a Guerra das Rosas, a fuga dos colonizadores da América do Norte, as duas revoluções industriais e, por fim, as duas grandes guerras. Ele fez o possível, dentro dos limites que um anjo pode fazer, para proteger a Inglaterra e a desculpa que sempre usava era: “Por que minha loja de livros está lá!”

Mas havia outro motivo. Um bastante forte à ponto dele trocar a deliciosa culinária do mediterrâneo por sopa de ervilhas e vísceras de carneiro. E o motivo era...

“Aziraphale!” uma voz veio do andar de baixo. “Você está aí? Eu te trouxe uma coisa!”

Ao ouvir a voz, o anjo retesou-se tão abruptamente que bateu o cotovelo na porta do banheiro. Soltou uma exclamação de dor que, por pouco, não veio seguida de um palavrão.

“Anjo?!” agora a voz parecia estar mais preocupada. “Você gritou? O que aconteceu?!”

“Nnnhhhggg... na-nada... ai! Não foi nada!”

No instante seguinte, um homem alto, vestido de preto, com cabelos ruivos cortados no estilo mop-top, apareceu diante do anjo. Ele removeu os óculos escuros e exibiu dois aflitos olhos reptilianos.

Era Crowley, o demônio. E seu melhor amigo.

“Como não foi nada?! Você... você está ferido?”

“Uh... eu te disse, não foi nada. Eu... apenas bati o cotovelo na porta.”

“Ui, isso dói! Parece que você toma um choque elétrico pelo corpo todo!” o demônio fez uma careta.

“É... mais ou menos isso.” Aziraphale ainda acariciava o cotovelo ferido. E percebeu, com desprazer, que uma pequena mancha vermelha estava se formando no tecido de sua camisa cor de creme.

“Merda, você _está_ ferido!” o demônio segurou o braço dele com delicadeza para examinar o estrago. “Você está sangrando!”

“Não foi nada, Crowley.” o anjo tentava manter a voz firme. “Eu vivo me batendo nas estantes e mesas da loja. Eu sou um pouco desajeitado, como você já sabe!”

“Mesmo assim, é melhor eu dar uma olhada.”

Antes que Aziraphale pudesse protestar, o ruivo o puxou até a sala e o fez sentar na poltrona. Ele foi buscar uma toalha e um pouco de água. Delicadamente, ele desabotoou a manga da camisa e expôs o cotovelo ferido.

“Nã-não precisa se in-incomodar, Crowley.” a voz do anjo agora estava falhando. “Eu... eu poderia tratar este ferimento com um simples milagre.”

“Eu sei que você anda recebendo cartinhas rudes dos seus superiores por usar milagres demais, anjo.” disse o demônio, pressionando a toalha úmida no ferimento. “Falando nisso, desculpe pelo meu método primitivo de cura! Mas, sabe como é! Entre os milagres demoníacos não estão incluídos a cura de ferimentos. Hmmm, mas eu posso fazer _isto_!”

Com um sopro de Crowley, a mancha vermelha de sangue na camisa de Aziraphale desapareceu.

“Oh, obrigado!” isto deixou o loiro ainda mais radiante do que o alívio da dor em seu cotovelo.

O demônio respondeu com um sorriso e manteve a toalha pressionada no ferimento. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, com o demônio sempre observando o braço do anjo e Aziraphale tentando conter uma emoção que lhe subia desde o estômago até o pescoço. Os dois estavam tão perto que o loiro conseguia sentir o cheiro do perfume de Crowley.

“Uh... você... sempre consegue se misturar bem ao povo local!” o anjo disse, tentando falar algo para se distrair. “Este seu penteado é, hmm, muito usado hoje em dia pelos jovens!”

“Ah, sim! A molecada anda mudando muito o visual nos últimos tempos. Quer dizer, humanos sempre gostam de inventar moda, mas nestes últimos anos as coisas tem andado depressa.”

“Sim, sim, uh, depressa... demais.”

Crowley ergueu os olhos por um instante, uma expressão de galhofa em seu rosto, e depois baixou o rosto novamente. O anjo fingiu que não entendeu a que o demônio se referia.

“Pronto!” ele disse, removendo a toalha. “Pelo menos parou de sangrar.”

“Obrigado.” Aziraphale decidiu deixar a manga arregaçada para evitar que sujasse a camisa novamente. “Ah, e o que você deseja falar comigo, Crowley?”

“Ah, sim! Eu vim te trazer um presente.”

“Presente? Mas não é meu aniversário.”

“Claro que não é! Você não faz aniversário!”

“Oh, é mesmo...”

“Aqui!” o homem ruivo estendeu um embrulho quadrado e fino para o anjo. “Em agradecimento por você ter me arranjado, huh, você sabe... ‘aquilo’!”

Arregalando os olhos, o anjo assentiu, preferindo não falar a palavra. Pelo formato do embrulho ele deduziu que havia acabado de ganhar um LP. E não errou. Porém ficou surpreso quando viu de quem era o LP.

“Beatles?” o anjo fez uma expressão de quem tenta disfarçar o fato de que não gostou do presente. “Hã... obrigado, Crowley. Obrigado mesmo. Mas, bem, rock não é o meu estilo favorito de música.”

“Ah, mas este aqui é diferente!” o demônio arrancou o LP das mãos de Aziraphale. “Este aqui tem umas músicas que eu acho que você vai curtir! Tem violino, tem violoncelo, tem harpas... um troço muito doido! Arte pura! Não consegue imaginar, só pela capa?”

“Parece uma espécie de espetáculo vaudeville misturado com apresentação circense e banda militar.”

“Chegou perto, meu anjo! Sério, você tem que escutar este álbum! Você vai curtir muito! Muito mesmo!”

“Oh, está bem. Obrigado, Crowley.”

“Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, já que você não aceitou meus agradecimentos por... ‘aquilo’!”

“Eu... eu prefiro que você não me agradeça.” um calor subiu até as bochechas de Aziraphale, deixando-as vermelhas. Ele não sabia se era irritação ao se lembrar que deu à Crowley ‘aquilo’ ou pelo fato do demônio tê-lo chamado de _meu anjo_.

“Está bem! A gente se vê por ai!”

“Sim, a gente se vê... até logo!”

O demônio desceu as escadas e seguiu para fora da loja, com seu andar gingado. Como se soubesse que o anjo ainda o estava observando, ele virou-se de súbito, baixou os óculos escuros e deu uma piscadela. Se fosse possível, as bochechas de Aziraphale teriam ficado ainda mais vermelhas.

“Eu sou muito mole...” foi a constatação que o livreiro fez de si mesmo, abraçado ao LP do Sgt Peppers.


End file.
